Are you sammy?
by samantha-dean
Summary: November 2nd 1983. A night remembered by a family as the night there mother and wife was killed... But it was also the night 6 month old Sam Winchester was taken. A broken family and a missing child are soon to be reunited. But something evil still lurks.
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Sammy ?  
**Chapter One - One Hell Of A Party 

November 2nd 1983 the night remembered by the Winchesters as the night Mary winchester was murdered by the yellow eyed demon. But that wasn't the only thing that happened that night. November 2nd 1983 was also the night 6 month year old Sam Winchester was kidnapped by the same demon leaving behind 2 Winchesters who now believe that there brother and son is dead. But really Sam is far from it .

_**14 Years Later .**_

_****_

" Dean, hurry your ass up !! " John Winchester shouted from the drivers side of his '67 Chevy impala into the adjacent motel door. 

" Yeah, yeah i'm coming " Dean whispered into himself as he pulled his shaggy black jacket off an old wooden chair and rushed off toward the door lifting two duffel bags up before closing and locket the door.

" I'll put those in the car, you just return those " John motioned toward the keys dangling from deans left hand.

After dean returned john immediately started the impala and drove off in a cloud of dust and small rocks leaving the sunny-hill motel in it's tail lights.

" So what we got ? " Dean asked just as they passed into Greensville, Ohio. John paused for a second steading the wheel, then reaching over and opened the glove compartment, pulling out several pieces of paper and newspaper cut outs and tossed them onto deans lap " 14 Year old Samuel Forester is one of two survivors of what the press are callin ' The party from hell '. Dean looks through the small pile noting important pieces of information as he went " Group of kids musta been partying in a local woods when something attacked them, this Samuel kid managed to escape with another girl who's now playing out her days in a mental asylum" .

Dean stops flicking and stared at the crime scene photo's " Oh nasty "dean remarked, each one of the teenagers in the photo's had had there throats slight wide open and permanent look of fear written all over there faces " How did you get these? " Dean asked curiosity coloring his voice. John didn't answer however, instead just pulled into a long straight street with identical houses and perfect white fences " Welcome to stepford " Dean murmured as he shrunk into his seat .

" There it is " John pointed to a rather large house in the middle of the street .

John stopped the car directly outside the forester house " Get the badges" John ordered as he got out of the car " Yes sir " Dean replied before john closed the door .

Inside the house Samuel Forester sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his burning eyes. Crying did tend to do that to you. But he wasn't afraid or ashamed to show that he had been crying after all 9 of his 10 friends had been murdered and he had just narrowly escaped. Samuel was snapped out of his thoughts as his mom quietly knocked on his door and slide her head through the small crack between the door and the frame .

" Baby there's some men here to see you " .

" Cops? " Sam sniffed a reply .

" Afraid so, " Mrs Forester pushed open the door fully and walked over to her son brushing the long strands of chocolate brown hair from his eyes " Are you up to it? " .

" I guess i could go another round of 20 questions " Sam remarked and smiled lazily getting to his feet and padding of the room and down the stairs followed by Mrs Forester .

As soon as dean saw Samuel his stomach jumped into his mouth, his father having a similar reaction. This kid had a striking resemblance to there Sammy , Mary's smile, John's eyes and dean's swagger. It was scary .

Dean blinked and sucked in a lungful of air, holding it for a few seconds, then slowly letting it out, as Samuel moved in front of him holding out a tanned hand, which dean tentatively shook. He then moved on to john and did the same .

After everyone had done this Samuel sat on the cream sofa and waited for the conversation to begin .

" So Samuel - " Dean began .

" Sam "

" Kay Sammy - "

" Sam'll do thanks "

" Fine then Sam " Dean grumbled " How old are you?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes " 14 ... Born on May 2nd 1983 "

John visibly flinched which earned a suspicious glance from Mrs Forester .

" What exactly was it that you and your Friends where doing in the woods the night they where killed? " Dean opened his note pad .

" Well it was Cara's Birthday "

" Who's Cara? " John asked cutting the younger boy off .

" My girlfriend " Sam replied sadly " We wanted to make it special, without any parents around to nag us , so we arranged the party to go ahead in one of the last places a parent would think ".

" The wood " Dean finished Sam's sentence for him .

" It was only gonna be great, we had all told our parents that we where going camping so we had all our tents and stuff...It was about 3:15 when things started to go south ".

" Am or Pm "

" Am " Sam paused " We herd a women scream, some of the older kids went to check it out " Sam swallowed " They never came back ".

" How many where left after that? "

" Including myself ? 7 , there was 10 of us before "

" You can continue with your story now " John prompted .

" Well we started getting scared after they didn't come back so we all went into my tent ... its freakin' huge. Anyway Cara's little sister needed the john of all things, and we all thought it would be better if we stayed together in groups so Cara stayed with me and the rest left with Cara's little sis " .

" And let me guess, that's when the killing began? " Sam nodded and lay back on the sofa a single tear running down his Rosy cheeks .

" It's okay you don't have to go into detail about what happened next, we would just like you to tell us ... did you see what killed them? " Dean asked a serious now on his face .

" Not a what ... a who . 2 big bodybuilder looking dudes and a women and a man that kinda just stayed in the shadows. But they where ...weird... there eyes where like black, like they where on one hell of an acid trip " .

John nodded his thanks as both john and dean stood " Thank you, that's all the questions we have for just now ". Sam also stood at this point and shook both mens hands before taking off toward his bedroom.

Mrs Forester now stood at the front door to the house, smiling kindly at dean and john " If you find it who did this please tell us ... it would mean the world to Sam " .

" Oh don't worry, we will "

Dean and john left the house and headed toward the impala " Demons? " Dean asked .

" Demons " John replied .

The impala slipped from the side of the road and then down the street neither passenger nor driver noticed the now coal black eyes of Mrs Forester watching them as they left .

Authors note - Hay dudes !! Well this is my new story again unbeta ed ... and i really hope you like it ! I know that i haven't added anymore chapters to my other supernatural story and do you guys wanna know why ... Because i lost it ! But don't worry i found it again so that will be starting up again very soon . PLEASE REVIEW ! That is really what i live for ... plus i will throw in a free cookie ... And also to whoever XXX is that was very mean what you left i'll let you know i'm in a learning support class at school for my spelling and grammer, and i love to write so i don't let that stop me so next time you go to reveiw think before you send it .


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha-Dean Winchester -

Yes this is a very small very boring update but it was all the time i had and i thought well its an update so here y'all go !

**Are You Sammy ?**

**Chapter 2 - Yellows not your colour**

**" So the Winchesters are in town " Mr Forester asked his 'wife' who was sitting opppsite to him at thier brightly coloured kitchen table.**

**" Yes sir, investigating what happened in the forest "**

**Mr Forester smiled, turning his glowing yellow eyes to make eye contact with his 'wife'.**

**" Took them long enough "**

**"Do you think they know its him ? "**

**" Unlikely, johnny boy couldn't see the resemblance if he was smacked in the face by it ... "**

**" What about dean ? "**

**" Now he might be a problem "**

**Mr Forester stood up and walked over to there marble white kitchen cabnet, pulling it open and taking out a rather large syringe, stuck it into his arm and watched as the sticky red liquid filled the plastic tube. After a few moments he was satisfied with the amount he had taken and pulled it out and watched as it gleamed with a sulferic glow " I think it's time to double sammy's medication ".**

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**Dean sat crossed legged on his old motel bed AC/DC blaring full blast as he casually flicked through pages he had gotten from the local hospital and liberaries involving the towns history, demonlogy and ofcourse Sam Foresters adoption papers.**

**It had been interesting when dean had found out that sam was adopted and also when he started to read about the kid, first off they both shared the same birthday 2nd May 1983. Next was there phsyical similaritys they even shared the same birth mark on the right ankle. But probably the best part was there was absoulutly no history of family before his adoption on Novemeber 3rd 1983.**

**" Interesting " Dean thought.**

**A loud pounding in the motel front door startled dean almost making him fall off his bed.**

**" Dean its me " his fathers voice boomed from the other side of the door.**

**Dean got up from his bed and stood at the lock to the door " Whats the password ? ".**

**" Dean - "**

**" Password ! "**

**" Led zepplin rule " John practically growled .**

**Dean happly unlocked the door and let his irrated father in .**

**" So what'd you find out, sir ? "**

**" Well " John grunted sitting down on the bed next to dean's " There's been a series of disappearences over the past couple of years all people connected in some way or another so Sam Forester ". **

**Dean nodded " So sam's the center of all thats been going on in this town "**


	3. Chapter 2 Cont'd

**Are You Sammy ?**

Samantha-Dean - Hay guys, this is the other half of chapter 2 !! It kinda answers a lot of questions you guys have been asking. Thank you all so much for all your comments your sooooo kind and i hope this chapter hasn't made you go off this story. If you have any requests about what you want in this story please tell me and i'll try to put it in ! Also i'm going to update the third chapter when i hit 30 reviews to please leave one !!

**Chapter 2 cont'd - Yellows not your colour**

_**Dean nodded " So sam's the center of all thats been going on in this town "**_

**" Yeah he is ... " John looked away from dean as he lay back on the motel bed deep in thought, Dean took this as a chance to pitch his idea " Sir, i think i know why this is all connected to Sam Forrester, ".**

**John pulled himself up off the bed and looked back at his son but dean didn't let him speak " I think Sam Forrester is ... Sam Winchester "**

**If it was possible for a human jaw to hit the floor johns would smackin' the floor at top speed.**

**" Before you say anything dad just listen please ... They're both called sam, they both have the same birthday and that means same age, plus they have the ****same**** birthmark on the ****same**** ankle and there is no histroy what so ever of a Sam Forrester before November 2nd 1983"**

**John looked like he was about to cry he had noticed that Sam had looked like there sam and for all dean knew he had done all the research and found out all that he had hours before.**

**" The night this all started " John whispered not really saying it to anyone but himself but dean decided to anwser back anyway " Yahtzee " .**

**" My baby boys alive" John smiled.**

**12121212121212122121212121211212121212121212112121212121212**

**" SAMUAL ! " Mr Forester yelled but the stairs startling sam who had been busy researching for a homework task he had been given earlier in the week " Yes Dad? " Sam replied putting down his thick book.**

**" Time for your medication !" **

**Sam made his way down stairs happly jumping off the last step and practically skipping to the kitchen. On entering Sam was met with his father who was holding a rather large needle ... larger than normal anyway almost double the size.**

**" Wow ... thats ...huge " Sam commented as he looked at the sharp tip of the needle.**

**" Its okay baby, we're just doubling your medication " **

**" Why ? "**

**" Because your nearly done if we double it, it'll go much faster won't it ? " **

**Sam nodded as he slowly sat down on his normal chair, dragging up his sleive as he went " Will it hurt more ? " **

**" Not much " His father jumped in " But you will start to feel the effects " And with that he plunged the needle into Sam's arm pushing the liquid into his arm and then finally removing it. **

**Sam blinked a few times suprised that it was begining to work already. His hear was feeling light and his vision was swimming and then like nothing had happened it was gone and a feeling of complete calm fell over him.**

**Mr forrester looked at his son as his eyes glazed over and a slight yellow tint covered his green iris.**

**" How are you feeling Sam ? " Mr Forrester asked a large smile on his face.**

**" I feel ... Great "**

**" Go back to your room then and finish up your research then go to bed " Mrs Forrester shared her husbands wicked smile and as Sam left it grew into an all out evil grin " Looks like its finally taking hold ".**

**" Yes and its only a matter of time now before he's ready " **

**" Better stock up on more blood "She finished going back to the cuboard where the blood packs where stored.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Are You Sammy ?**

**Samantha-dean - Hay guys, sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I had actually lost the story and this is me completely rewriting the story. Plus i've been busy trying to find a good university and dudes ... i might be going to STANFORD !!**

**Chapter 3 - Truth Hurts**

Dean and John sat in the impala outside the Forresters house there eyes locked on the living room window. Inside a rather neutral looking sam sat curled up in the corner of the sofa, a large old looking book in his hands.

" So what are we gonna do ? " Dean asked never allowing his eyes to leave Sam " We just gonna bust in yell ' Thats my boy !' Grab him and shag ass outta there ? ".

John didn't reply, he was already deep in thought. There were so many ways they could go about getting Sam back. Some good and most not so good. One suggestion though continued to nag at the back of his head " I think we should let him come to us. " John spoke matter-of-factly.

" I don't follow ... "

John rolled his eyes and turned to face his eldest son " You took down there number, right ? " .

Dean nodded his head.

" Well, your gonna call the house and ask tell Sam you have some important information. "

" What if Mr and Mrs Stepford anwser ? "

John paused to think, These demons had Sam for a reason and that reason ... John had a feeling ... wasn't good " You put a voice on and say your a friend from school and you need to talk to sam to plan a study session ".

" He looks geeky enough for one. "

" What was that ? "

" Nothing, sir. "

Dean pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and pulled up Sam's number. John looked back to the house and noticed sam reaching for the phone.

" Hello ? " Sam's voice echoed through the phone " Forrester residence "

" Oh hay sam this is D... Dave Mustaine. My partner and me came and asked you a few questions about your friends death ? "

There was a short pause on the other line, John saw Sam get up out of his seat and start pacing " Uh, Yeah i do. Have you found something ? " Sam's voice suddenly purked.

" Yeah actually we did. Do you think you'd be able to meet us in say half an hour ? At the library ? "

John saw sam fall back onto the sofa looking as if 100 pounds had been lifted off his shoulders " Of course ... "

" Okay see you then. "

" See you then " Sam was the first to hang up, letting out a long sigh he lay back on the sofa letting it sink into the pillows. He was finally going to get some anwsers to exactly what the heck was going on and it made him feel so light so unburdened it was unbelievable. Sam herd a rumble of a car engine coming to life and decided to watch it pass by. It was a black impala that slide past the house, the year ... well sam had no clue but he watched it near the end of the street and turn, disappear. He liked that car.

**111111111166666666666111111111111166666666666611111111111666666666666111116666666666666**

Sam had ran all the way to the library and was now panting severly his hand gripping onto the railing tightly causing his knuckles to turn white. After recovering he casually walked into the library and spotted Dave.

" Detective Mustaine ? "

" Hay sammy, right on time . "

Sam frowned at the childish name " Sam'll do just fine ".

" Whatever, sammy. Take a seat . "

Sam parked his rear inbetween John and Dean " So sam ... how are you doin' ?"

" Fine thanks ... " Sam said his face a mask of confusion.

" Thats good. How are your parents ? " John asked.

" They're also good, But whats this got to do with my friends deaths ? "

Dean pulled out a bunch of papers and pushed them infront of Sam " Okay enough of this la-de-da. Your parents aren't your parents ".

Sam looked like he had just been kicked in the teeth " Excuse me ".

" Just look at these " John pushed the papers even closer to Sam, who only looked at them in terror. Slowly Sam reached for the top papers. Birth certificates, his own and some kid named Sam Winchester. After carefully reading through both Sam's eyes began to water " Your trying to tell me that ... My family isn't my family ? They're ... "

" Very, Very bad people " John butted in trying hard to avoid the ' Demon ' word .

" Oh my god " Sam muttered.

" Are you okay ? " Dean asked suddenly concerned.

" I-I have to go ... I'm sorry " And with that Sam through back his chair and bolted for the exit.

**Samantha- dean - Cliffy !! What will happen next ? Have to review to find out, huh ?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - So, It begins ...

Samantha-Dean -- Hay guys !!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS ! Here is your present ! I know it's been a while and i'm sorry ! But i'll update again at New Year ! Hope you like this ...

Running. That was all he could think about, and all he wanted to think about. Nothing else mattered, all that mattered was to keep running and not stop until he was safe and sound in _his _bedroom.

He could see his house peeping at him from behind an over-sized tree, he was nearly home. His lungs burned and his legs just wanted to collapse but he just couldn't stop. Running up the path, Sam through open the front door to his house and slammed it with all his strength like trying to shut out all the lies he had just herd. _But was it lies?_

" NO ! " he screamed out loud dropping to the floor and clutching his head " Its NOT TRUE !! " tears dripped down his checks staining them red with there salty sting.

Mrs Forrester rushed into the front hall her face a mask of genuine worry " Baby " She cried grabbing onto Sam's arms and pulling him close into her chest " What's wrong, baby ? Whatever it is you can tell me ... "She whispered sweetly into her 'sons' ear trying to calm him.

Sam pulled himself out of her grasp and looked her directly in the eyes, searching for answers,

"Are you my mom ... "

Mrs Forrester looked shocked but underneath she was also worried _had he finally realised the truth, hut how? _

" Why would you ask that kinda question, Sam? "

"Just answer the question, "

" Yes, i am your mother and yes your father is your father. " It was said with a firm voice but the slight waver at the end told Sam a whole different story.

" Your lying ... " Sam could feel an unfamiliar emotion begin to bubble deep down in his gut. **Anger. **Powerful and strong.

Mrs Forrester shivered with sudden fear as she watched Sam's eyes change a shade,

" I'm not lying, Sweety .Who put this idea in you head ? Was it those horrible boys from school ? "

Sam slowly raised to a standing position, the anger becoming almost uncontrollable,

" Stop LYING TO ME ! " He screamed, an ornamental blue vase smashing behind him. He didn't even flinch or wonder as to why the vase suddenly broke. All he could think about now was getting the truth, and coming to terms with the fact that detectives hadn't been lying to him at all.

Frozen in fear, Mrs Forrester couldn't move. It was unusual for something like herself to be afraid of a child ... But this kid was no ordinary kid. He was special and his treatments where one away from being completed, which meant that he was VERY dangerous. He was just coming into his abilities and wouldn't understand or control what was going on, he would just let them take over and that wasn't good.

" Sam- You need to calm down, then we can talk about the situation ... I'll tell you the truth, i promise "

But it was much to late for talking. Sam looked at his 'mom' with disgust, not even really hearing the words she was saying. He was listening to the little voice in his head that was telling him to focus, to let go and let all his hate and anger take over, he would be better off; it would make him stronger.

Sam's eyes where now fully yellow, his whole facade taking a darker look.

" You lied to me ... And i can't have that. "

An unnatural wind began to encircle Mrs Forrester, the tiny hairs on the back on her stolen neck standing on end. The lights beginning to flash.

" We can talk ... " She croaked, in a last attempt to stop Sam from crossing the line prematurely.

" Talking's over-rated. "

The wind picked up even more and Mrs Forrester could feel the air being sucked from her lungs, causing her to grasp at her throat. Blackness crept into her eyes, revealing the monster she really was. Then it happened.

She was being forced out of her host body. Slowly being leaked out onto the floor, where she was being burned and then returned to a place she never wanted to go back to.

Sam couldn't stop himself. He didn't know what he was doing to his not really mother but really he didn't care . Power was flowing through his veins and he was loving it, it was like a drug.

The last of Mrs Forrester spilled out onto the floor and burned into a circle, vanishing before his very eyes. The shell of his not really mother lay face down to the floor, an ugly wound on her back. She was dead.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside Sam's house. He had hurt the kid by telling him the truth, and he had actually felt bad about it. So, he had decided that he and his dad should follow Sam home and make sure he was okay.

That had been 20 minutes ago. They had seen Sam run in then ... Nada. But then the electric's went crazy. A sure sign of the D word.

Rushing out of the car, Dean and John shot over to the house and forgetting to knock, busted into the house.

The scene they where welcomed with was horrible. Mrs Forrester lay face down on a large black burned hole covered in blood, a large slash on her back. And then there was Sam who was rocking back and forward, his eyes a mixture of yellow and hazel green.

" Is he possessed, dad ? "

Dean asked keeping his voice low. It wasn't like Sam was gonna hear him anyway he looked like a bomb could hit and he would realize.

" I don't think so, Son, i think this is something else. But drop a few on him anyway " John replied handing dean a silver flask of holy water.

Dean approached Sam and bent down next to him,

" Hay buddy, Its Detective Mustaine, do you think you can tell me what happend ? " Dean said all this in a small voice keeping Sam distracted while he splashed the holy water on his back. Nothing. And Sam didn't even notice.

" It was me ... " Sam replied in a innocent voice " I killed her " Sam turned his head and looked at Dean in fear, the yellow in his eyes disappearing fast " What's happening to me ? ".

Samantha-Dean -- I thought that was a good place to stop, hehe. Please update, it makes me smile lol !


	6. Chapter 5

_Samantha-Dean_ -. I know i haven't updated in like 6 months and i always complain to other authors for not updating. But i have really been busy with exams and theater shows i was just swamped and never

had enough time to sit and write a decent chapter. But this is where the good news begins i can update again on Friday and then again on Monday ! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and i hope you review ! I have 55 reviews so far and that for me is just awesome ! I hope to reach 100 by chapter 10. This is just a short transistion chapter.

Chapter 5 - To Bobby's House We Go 

_**Previously  
**_

_Dean approached Sam and bent down next to him,_

" _Hay buddy, Its Detective Mustaine, do you think you can tell me what happened ? " Dean said all this in a small voice keeping Sam distracted while he splashed the holy water on his back. Nothing. Sam hadn't even notice._

" _It was me ... " Sam replied in a innocent voice " I killed her " Sam turned his head and looked at Dean in fear, the yellow in his eyes disappearing fast " What's happening to me ? "._

**Now **

Dean was lost for words. It looked as if nothing he could say would be able to came the kid. He literally looked like a deer caught in headlights. The easy option in this situation would be to lie. That way he could get the kid out of the house and to safety without causing too much trouble.

" Sam, i know your scared. But we really need to get you out of here. I promise you i can explain it all when we get to someplace safe. "

Sam nodded slightly and grabbed the sleeve of Dean's shirt in support to get to his feet.

" Where are we gonna go ? When my dad ... When **he **gets home, he'll find her and he'll no it was me. He always knows ... " Sam grasped Dean's sleeve tighter.

" Don't worry Sammy he won't find you. I'll make sure of it. "

John watched the interaction between the two boys. _His_ two boys. It was like they had been together all along. Sam seemed to trust Dean and Dean looked like he would throw himself in front of a car for Sam.

" Come on. " Dean said pulled Sam in closer, " We need to leave. " Sam nodded and clutched onto Dean's waist while Dean put a comforting hand around his shoulders. John lead the way to the impala and opened the back to for Sam. Both boys clambered in the back. John smiled slightly. It was the first time Dean had ever sat in the back and not in shot-gun or driving.

" Do you think he'll be okay ? " John asked Dean before closing the door, getting his answer when he was in the car himself.

" I don't know, sir. He's in shock. If we explain and clear things up for him maybe he'll get over it. "

John nodded doubtfully and started the car, pulling away from the Forrester home. First stop was the motel for their belongings, then it was right on through to Bobby's. They had to get Sam out of town and to a safe place.

1231231231231231232123123123123123132123123123123123123123123123132132123123123123123123123121321321321321321

Sam had feel asleep before they had even reached the motel. Dean and John took turns to go inside and pack their thing, Dean eventually handing the keys into the front desk.

Currently they where a few miles away from Bobby's salvage yard. Sam was still asleep, Dean was still holding onto him protectively and John was still driving with his shoulders down and an alert look on his face, his eyes sweeping over the whole road as they drove.

When they pulled into Bobby's drive, the loud barking of Bobby's new dog Rumsfeld the second began to echo about the deserted space. John reluctantly pulled his tired body from the car and help Dean take Sam into Bobby's. Bobby loomed over them with a mixture of curiosity and worry. Dean lay Sam flat on his back on Bobby's patchy sofa and left him to sleep as he joined his father and uncle in the kitchen for a little meeting.

" Are you sure that's your boy, John ? " Bobby asked john when Dean had joined them, " I mean yeah he looks like what Sam should have looked like but ... It could just be a coincidence. "

" Its not a coincidence. He is my Sammy. We'll get a blood test for the kid if that'll make you happy ? " John sounded hoarse and annoyed.

" Its not my happiness that matters. But ... If you say he is Sam, he must be Sam. " Bobby paused for a second then continued, " Now tell me exactly what kind of trouble you Winchesters have got in now. "

Dean cracked a hollow smile then began telling Bobby the story. When he had finished John was slumped against the kitchen counter and Bobby had slid into a creaky chair his hand covering his mouth and his eyes wide.

" Good god. " Bobby whispered to himself rather than to the other people in the room. " I - how do you manage to find this much trouble ? Cuz, John this ... this is big. "

" I know that. I just don't understand how and why Sam got in the middle of this, how he did what he did and how his eyes ... They where yellow bobby. That's not a natural color. "

" Its supernatural. " Dean chirped in.

" I think we should wait until the kid wakes up. Then we talk to him. Explain. ". Bobby got to his feet and made his way over to Dean " You go and watch him and come and tell us when he wakes up. Me and your daddy got something to talk about. Keep him calm."

Dean nodded and left without a word of arguement. He wanted to know what they would be talking about but he also wanted to be back watching over Sam like a big brother should.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - Sam Winchester. _

**Previously **

_"_ _Good god. " Bobby whispered to himself rather than to the other people in the room. " I - how do you manage to find this much trouble ? Cuz, John this ... this is big. "_

_" I know that. I just don't understand how and why Sam got in the middle of this, how he did what he did and how his eyes ... They where yellow bobby. That's not a natural color. "_

_" Its supernatural. " Dean chirped in._

_" I think we should wait until the kid wakes up. Then we talk to him. Explain. ". Bobby got to his feet and made his way over to Dean " You go and watch him and come and tell us when he wakes up. Me and your daddy got something to talk about. Keep him calm."_

_Dean nodded and left without a word of argument. He wanted to know what they would be talking about but he also wanted to be back watching over Sam like a big brother should._

**Now**

Sam could feel his senses returning to him as reality slowly slid back into his foggy mind. He remembered what he did to his mother or not mother, he remembered being whisked away by two complete strangers he trusted more than himself at the moment and he remembered looking into Detective Mustaine's eyes and recognizing something. Something he couldn't quite understand, it was love and care, even a glimpse of deep seated pain that was slowly melting away. Like he had found the one thing he had been searching for his whole life. It just didn't make sense.

Sam flicked his eyes open and looked directly ahead at an off-white cracked ceiling. He allowed his eyes to wander left then right and finally rest of the sleeping boy or ... Man next to him. The man was Detective Mustaine his arm stretched out and lightly resting on his shoulder. Sam let a feeling of security wash over him before slowly maneuvering his body away from the older man's hand and into a rather uncomfortable sitting position. He was sitting on a lumpy, seriously old looking sofa. Large springs popped out at odd angels on the edge of the right arm. Sam rose to his feet and shakily took a step forward... then another, and another. He didn't just want to sit and wait for the other Detective to come back and he didn't want to wake the sleeping one. So, he decided that a little lone exploring was in order.

He wondered from room to room, his eyes drifting to ever book he came in contacting with. They were all unusually titled.

Demons And The Occult.

Exorcisms.

Demon Encyclopedia.

What were these people? The freakin' Ghost Busters?

Sam disregarded the books and went outside, the bright morning light almost blinding him. As his eyes came back into focus, Sam noticed that he wasn't alone. Straight ahead, the other missing Detective was positioned over the black impala he had previously been driving and another man was under the car, obviously doing something technical with the car. Sam moved forward towards the men, a cautious look on his face. He didn't to disturb them from there work after all... They could get mad.

Sam stopped inches from the car, the man he recognized jerked his head towards him at a speed that could have gave him whiplash, Sam jumped back slightly at his probing glance, but as his face relaxed, Sam stepped forward again feeling more than a little embarrassed.

" Oh, Hay Sam. How ya feeling kiddo? "

The Detective sounded happy enough, " I'm... cool. Just a bit light headed. If you don't mind me asking, sir. Where are we. "

Sam hadn't even noticed the other man scoot out from under the car and raise to a standing position and walk up to the detective his hand placed firmly on the man's shoulder, he gave it a playful squeeze.

" Boy, you don't have to call this ass-hat, sir! John'll do. " The man grinned as he raised his weathered hat and rubbed an oily hand across his forehead whipping away the sweat that had accumulated there. " This here is my place, Sam. The Singer Salvage Yard. A place where you are always welcome. "

Sam grinned widely, cover-come by joy. " Thank you. Mr singer. "

The man grinned a toothy grin and playfully shoved his shoulder, " That's Bobby to you, Kid. "

Bobby. His new friends name was Bobby and the man who saved him was called John. That was cool at least these guys weren't mean kidnappers because that would really blow. " Your not a detective are you. Neither of you are. "

John's smile wavered as did Bobby's, " Why would you think that, Sam. "

" I just know is all. " He said quietly his eyes averted from John's. He rubbed his foot in the dirt a bit out of habit. He did that when he was nervous.

" He's a brainy boy, John. " Bobby said. It was probably meant for just John to hear but Sam had good hearing. He caught every word of it.

" Your right, Sammy. We're not Detectives.... We're H-".

" Hunters. You hunt the bad things. The things that go bump in the night. "

Both men looked stunned. They were definitely not expecting him to know. Heck, Sam didn't even know how he knew he just said it without realizing and by the looks on their faces he was one hundred percent right. The books in the house were not the usual reads and the symbols that were painted on the ceiling were unusual. That pointed to something different. But in that moment Sam just knew who these people were and he just knew that he belonged with them. That he had always belonged with them.

" How did you know that, Sam. " John's voice was weary but strong.

" I- I dunno. I just know things. Like i know that ... i knew you before the first time i met you guys. We were ... close. " Sam didn't know were all this was coming from. It was scaring him that he seemed to know so much, that really he should know nothing about. He didn't know what was happening to him, this all started when he started to get medication. He sometimes got this word vomit that he couldn't stop and just had to say. " We were .... Family. " Sam's eyes began to sting as warm tears sprung to his eyes and flowed freely.

John and Bobby couldn't have look more shocked, they looked like they had won a double lottery. John stepped forward and placed strong arms around him. Sam just let loose and grabbed the older man, his arms wrapping around his waist him face tucking into his stomach.

John strocked Sam's hair like he used to do when Sam had been young. " Its okay, now Sammy. Your home. "

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat perched at the yellowed kitchen table wolfing down a plate of pancakes and eggs. He was starving to say the least. The eggs were rubbery and the pancakes over-cooking but damn, he didn't give a rat's ass. A sleepy looking Detective Mustaine stumbled into kitchen and sat down opposite him.

" Morning Samuel. "

" Sam."

" Kay Sammy - "

" Sam'll still do thanks. "

Dean shifted angrily in his chair, " Look, Sammy. "

" Okay, let me go through this with you slowly. S ... A... M. Now that spells-"

" Freakin' heck, Sam!".

Sam grinned triumphantly and continued, " So, what's your name Detective? "

" Dave. "

" He knows your a hunter, Dumb-ass. " Bobby shouted back from the living room.

" Oh, " Dean said his cheeks only slightly reddening. " I'm Dean. "

" Nice to meet you, Dean. " Sam said his lips curving wickedly.

This was the type of thing brothers did. And since Sam had... somehow uncovered that the strange men that had saved him were actually his Father and Brother. He liked the aspect of that. But it also raised other questions like who the heck were the people who raised him for the past 14 years.

" Are you the smart ass big brother or the loving big brother ? " Sam said suddenly, drawing Dean's attention away from his breakfast which he had been eyeballing for the past several seconds.

" So, you know about that too ? "

" Alot has happened while you were K O-ed, brotha. "

" I'd say I'm... The smart ass. " Dean grinned a cocky smile to back up his anwser.

" I see. Well, smart ass, if i give you the rest of my breakfast will you tell me just who the heck were the Forresters and exactly what it is they have done to me?. "


	8. Chapter 7

Are You Sammy ?

Chapter Eight - Straight From The Source.

Samantha - Hello guys ! Updating all my stories and this one is next on my to-do list ! Hope you enjoy this chapter.... Oh and guys I'm gonna ask you in your reviews to answer this question, " In the coming chapters would you like Sam to still be a vessel or go down my idea route of being a big nasty all on his own ". Thank you. This story is for you guys just as much as it is for me. 

" Demon's... " That's what they were !? Freakin' Demons !?

Sam inhaled a deep broken breath as realization hit him like a fraught train. He had been living with a pair of demons for, really, the burnt of his life. Sam had loved them as his parents, he had laughed at cheesy movies with them... Shared presents with over Christmas... Spent birthdays with them.

" Sammy... " Dean began but stopped, instead deciding to sit next to his... little brother and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean wasn't trained in the fine art of being a brother but he was fast to realize that most of the stuff came naturally, there wasn't really anything that he had to think about too much. He just acted without thinking and it was always the right thing to do.

" Sam, there is one thing we need to ask you, " John began as he kneed in front of his youngest son. " What was your medication for, specifically what was it targeting ? "

Now that was a good question. To tell the truth Sam had no idea what his medication was for, he had just been told to take it from a young age and had fallen into a routine of taking it when he was told to, " I don't know. " Sam admitted with a solemn tone, as his eyes swept the floor unable to make eye contact with anyone. " I've just always took it, I always felt really good after I took it so I never thought to question it. I thought something that felt so good could never possibly be wrong. "

John nodded and rose to his feet and sent a look of concern Bobby's way. Bobby then proceeded to step out of eye shot for a few seconds, then returned with a very large, very old looking book. Complete with thick layer of dust.

" Can you tell us anything else ? " John pushed as he joined Bobby flicking through the pages of the book. There nose both screwed up in defense to the dust.

" Um, I only have one dose left to take before I'm done with the medication all together. " Sam through in, " And, uh, my dosages began to get larger the older I got, they got more frequent too. After I took them, as I said, I felt really great but then I would get light headed and... loose time. "

" Do you mind reiterating that, Sammy. " Dean was in full out big bro mode now.

" I couldn't remember things quite so well after my injections. There were times when I would wake up after an injection and find out I'd lost two days. Mr Forrester would always say it a side effect. My body was getting used to what it was being infused with and that over time it would pass. With the more recent injections I didn't loose time but I just didn't feel like me. It was like, I would think and feel things that I would never normally think and feel. I would feel powerful and want to prove to people just how powerful I was but by... hurting them. "

" Look at this, John. " Bobby said and pushed the door stopper under Johns nose. He read in silence then handed the book back to Bobby with a grave look on his face.

" Sam, I think I know what your medication was. " There was a long pause. Sam began to sweat he was nervous to hear what he had been getting pumped into him, " Sammy, Its demon blood. It fits everything that you told us and explains your powers. Your one in a million, son. You should be dead. "

" What !? " Dean said out-raged.

" The blood should have killed you. A human body isn't built to accept it. According to the book demons have been trying for hundreds of years but its never been successful. Sammy here would be the first in.... In history. " John finished not feeling any better about the new light that had been shed on the situation.

Dean's grip tightened on Sam's shoulder to the point of pain. " Dean, your hurting me. " Sam squeaked, and the pressure disappeared in an instant, closely followed by a mumbled apology. Dean obviously wasn't handling the news too well.

" The next set of questions to be answered is, Why do they want a human who can sustain Demon blood. Why do they want a human with demonic abilities ? And why now ? " John was just as determined to find the answer to these questions as he was about figuring out about Sammy's medication. It was a complicated puzzle of questions and answers.

" Normally we're just their meat-suites, now they want one of us as an equal if not more than an equal, that just don't make a lick of sense. " Bobby pondered as he moved his hat awkwardly around in a circle on his head.

Sam decided that demon blood was enough answers for one day and didn't want to push things any further. He did have a lot of questions of his own though. Like was the blood the real reason for his abilities ? Or was that all him ? But most importantly... What was he becoming ? " I really am a freak. " Sam said and wiggled further into the lumpy, faded blue sofa, Dean still tense like a brick wall beside him.

" Boy, your not a freak. There'll be no more of that talk while your under my roof, ya hear me ? " Bobby commented angrily as he laid the old book down. His knuckles cracking.

" Yes sir. "

* * *

John and Dean had decided that teaching Sam how to hunt was the best option to help keep him safe. If he knew how to tackle the nasties that would surly come after him, He could be a bit less of a dear in head-lights. Sam was picking up things relatively fast. He was a natural, but then again he was a Winchester. Gun technique was harder for him to learn than the fighting had been but sooner than anyone had expected, Sam was hitting make-shift targets like a pro.

Within a month, Sam could already list the ways and uses of nearly every hunting weapon there was...

" That's good Sammy boy, now... Again. "

Sam sighed deeply and listed, for the fourth time, the items involved in stopping a demon.

" Holy water, Burns like acid. Salt poured at doorways and windows, stops them from getting in, Its basically a barrier... Punching big brother in the face would make him less of an over-powering jerk. "

Dean's head snapped towards Sam, an eye brow raised in question, " Come again ? ".

" Oh, come one Dean ! Its been like three months. I'm seriously bored. And I think, I know enough for now. Time for some, Uh field work. " Sam was in a way begging. He wanted to do something other than the constant revision, Yelling sessions and punch-outs. He wanted to move forward.

" That's not gonna happen, Sammy. We're not teaching you this so you can start hunting like me and Dad. This is so that if we run into trouble and me and Dad are, god forbid, incapacitated, you would be able to handle yourself. "

" Then at least tell me we can leave here soon. Uncle Bobby's burnt eggs and Potatoes in a box are really, really starting to get old." Not to mention give him some painful stomach problems.

" Yeah, Uncle Bobby was never one for gourmet cooking... But Sam, you gotta understand here, man. Me and Dad, we thought you were Dead. We started hunting to avenge you and mom's death. But now, dude... We got you back. And we can't loose you again... I can't loose you again. " Dean finished whispering brokenly.

" I do understand that, Dean. Believe me I do. But, I just don't want to sit back and do nothing while you and Dad are out there saving people and protecting me. I don't wanna be a liability. I wanna help. I mean, don't you think that if Mr. Forrester was gonna come after me, he would have already found me by now ? ".

* * *

_Somewhere In North Dakota_

Mr. Forrester burst into the small darkened room, his face a mask of anger. Several black kitted figures crept back silently out of his way, as he made his approach into the center of the room.

" Why hasn't Sam Winchester been found yet ? " His voice was controlled but the anger was threatening to burst. " That was a question !! " Silence ensued, which didn't help much. He obviously wanted answers, or else bad things were about to happen. " How about I phrase it this way. If you don't find the boy soon... Every single one of you will never see the end result of my plans."

Bodies stiffened and many shaky breaths inhaled.

" You each have a syringe, and two options. Option One, you find Sam and inject him with the contents and let him come to us. Or option two you incompetent bastards find Sam Winchester and bring him to me and let him get his... medication straight from the source. "

Samantha - This is my most popular story and I always enjoy writting an update. Please guys rate and review it makes writting more the more enjoyable ! Xx


	9. Chapter 8

Are You Sammy ?

Chapter Nine - 

Samantha - Another update !! I'm on a roll the now and all these reviews are making me so happy ! But please do review... Its what every author lives for !! Oh, and voting is still open. Here is a little filler chapter which I just love :) 

Sun burned through the dusty red curtains in the spare room of Bobby Singers house, casting a warm glow onto the boy sleeping beneath it. His eyes rolled around slightly under there eyelids before eventually opening up to great the new day with a sleepy gaze.

Sam Winchester wriggled out of the lumpy bed and proceeded to pull on a pair of baggy blue jeans given to him curtsy of his brother and padded barefoot out of the room, his feet dodging stray beer cans and old books as he went. He could tell someone was already up when the tantalizing aroma of freshly cooked Sausages and Bacon reached his nose and his mouth began to water hungrily. Whoever was up was defiantly not Uncle Bobby or his Dad for that matter, he had tried to cook dinner for them a few times... The pan normally ended up on the floor and his Dad normally ended up cursing bloody murder at it. It should have been comical but when your starving it was dame right depressing.

" Mornin' ! " A gruffy voice welcomed as he entered the kitchen.

" Where's Uncle Bobby ? " He replied slightly in shock by the sight of a shirtless Dean dodging oil spurts.

" The answer I was looking for was ' Morning Dean !! '... " The older brother shot back using a high pitched voice to mimic his younger if not more girlier brother.

" Dude, I so don't sound like that ! "

" Yeah whatever, Shirley. Uncle Bobby his help Dad load up the car. " He turned back to the food, " You hungry ? " It hadn't really been much of a question. Dean immediately began to plate up the browned meat on chipped plates, shoving one on the table and digging into the other himself. " That's yours. " He mumbled through a mouthful of Bacon, causing little pieces to flick from his lips and onto the floor.

" God, your a pig. " Sam commented as he sat down and wolfed into his own breakfast at top speed. It was a rare treat to get something that was even remotely edible in this house. Uncle Bobby's cooking could make even the strongest men run in fear.

" Yeah, looks like you get your pigness from me. " Dean said proudly after watching his little brother chew away at his breakfast, Sam looked away shyly his cheeks turning the a bright shade of pink.

" So, where are you guys going ? " Sam said trying to change the subject as fast as was physically possible. " Another hunting trip ? " They had been doing that a lot lately. Leaving him behind with Uncle Bobby and going out hunting together.

" Not _you_, Sammy... _We_. We're all going for a little... Road trip. All four of us. " Dean replied smiling from ear to ear sounding just as happy and relieved as Sam felt himself. He was exited to get out of the Salvage yard and see a change of scenery, after all he had been here for six months, and that was just way too long.

" Seriously !? But I thought... Oh never mind this is awesome ! " The food momentarily forgotten, Sam bounced from his seat and shot back into the spare room to pack his belongings, which was in other words Dean's old clothes. He carefully folded each garment and placed it into the dusty brown duffel bag his Dad had given him.

" I didn't cook the food to admire it, Sammy. Get your butt back in this kitchen and finish it ! " Dean hollered from the Kitchen and made Sam jump. It didn't really matter a whole bunch that Dean had disrupted his happy, because he had finished packing anyway. " Yeah, coming. " he yelled back as he propelled the duffel onto his shoulder and marched back into the kitchen, dropping the duffel next to his chair.

" Eat. " Dean said simply and pointed a finger at the still steaming food.

" Thanks for making this for me, Dean. " Sam said with real emotion in his voice before digging back in for his second attempt, " Its really great. "

" I would expect nothing short of awesome from the King of awesome-ness. " Dean corrected and pulled Sam's duffel up off the floor. " I'll take this out to the car. "

Before Sam could thank him, he had already gone out the back door, taking the smell of oil and meat with him into the fresh morning air.

* * *

Six hours, two pit stops, a restroom break and 3 meals later... They finally reached their destination. Apple Creek, Ohio. Population 999. The place was real nice. The motel they were hauled up in on the other hand... Not so nice. The Miracle Springs Motel and Dinner was like any other motel they had stayed in, but to Sam the place looked like it needed a paint job or... a maid. The room was falling apart and the beds felt like they had been made with boulders. The bathroom.... Good god we will not get into the description on the bathroom... It was nasty. The only good thing about the whole room was the TV set and Kitchenette for making coffee. No more Bobby food was also a plus side of living on the road and bunking in motels.

" This is a simple hunt, Dean. Hostile spirit. Simple salt and burn. Three days tops. " John rattled off as he unpacked, Dean nodded away as he unpacked his own things onto the bed next to Sam. Their dad had volenteered to take the sofa bed. Uncle Bobby was doing like-wise in the room next door.

" Can I help ? " Sam asked, feeling left out and a bot useless.

" No, Sammy. I don't want you hunting. You'll be fine here, if you salt the windows and doors. " John said in a fatherly way, Sam looked down hurt. He had thought that by leaving Uncle Bobby's that was a sign that they were going to let him join them on hunts. But really it was still the same, with a bit less freedom. He would be able to tour the country but be locked up and alone most of the day.

" I could help with research though, couldn't I ? " He tried once again, determined not to be left out. John looked up and opened his mouth as if he had already made a decision then stopped. He exchanged glances with Dean, who nodded his head, John turned his eyes back to his youngest.

" You stay with Dean at all times, you follow his lead okay ? " Sam jumped with joy and let a goofy smile play on his lips. Research was good. And he knew Dean would be grateful for the help. " Can we go now ? "

" If your brothers ready to go... " John said and left the rest to his eldest son.

" Okay, but we gotta get pie on the way. " Dean said in a serious voice but Sam couldn't help but laugh. Both brothers headed for the door but Dean was stopped short.

" You look after him. " John whispered into Deans ear and let him go, he followed Sam out the door.

* * *

" Dean, I was supposed to follow you lead. Not do all the work for you... " Sam moaned as he flicked through another web-page. Dean lounged next to him his feet up on the table, a large piece of pie making its way to his lips. " That's your fourth bit of pie. When do I get to relax and eat ... something. "

" Sammy, stop complaining you wanted to help. And I wanted pie so we are equel. " Dean grinned and continued to waggle his eyebrows at every blonde who set foot in the library. He was such a flirt.

" Yeah... equals. " Sam muttered under his breath as he went back to flicking. He had gotten no where. The house the spirit was haunting had no history of death or violence of any kind. No reason why a spirit with the ability to throw people around like rag dolls should ever be there in the first place. Sam's mind began to work on over time, he was determined to figure out who the spirit was so Dean and Bobby would be happy. But mainly so his Dad would be proud of him. That's when everything seemed to click. The houses second tenants had had a son who was ages with Sam and through an accident had died. But on closer inspection and a little hacking Sam had discovered that the police had been called to the house on regular intervals for disturbances. According to reports, Andrew Mason who was the son had called the police on several occasions to report his drunk father beating his mom, and sometimes beating him. The police had sorted the reports and they stopped in June, 1995 and Andrew died from an asthma attack in.... July 1995. That seemed just too random a coincidence. The Mason's moved out in September of the same year.

" Dean, I think I got something. " Dean placed the half eaten pie piece of the table and scooted over to the computer screen. " Read this... " Dean complied, " Dean I think the spirit is Andrew. I don't think his death was an accident. I think he was murdered, and is clearly not to happy about it. "

Dean nodded and slapped Sam on the back... Hard. " Good work, Sammy. I'll call Dad and see if he can find the Mason's. That article give any first names, apart from the kid ? "

" Yup, " Sam said and scrolled upwards, " Laura and Randy. "

" Thanks, kiddo. " Dean flipped up his cell phone and pressed six which was his speed dial for John. " Hay Dad, Sammy found out the spirit. His name is Andrew Mason. Kid had an asthma attack and died in the house a few years ago. Sammy thinks it could be murder 'cos the Dad was a beater. " Dean smiled at Sam, which just meant the world. Sam felt proud of himself. " Yes, sir. We will, sir. " Dean flipped the phone down and patted Sam's shoulder again this time with more affection. " Well done. You did good. " He paused. " Want some pie ? " Dean offered the half eaten piece Sam's way. " Yeah I would but I'd like a full piece if you don't mind. "

Dean laughed and pulled Sam up, " Your costing me a fortune, Sammy. " He said as he led Sam out into the cool night air.

Samantha - Thanks guys. New chapter will be up soon !


	10. Chapter 9

Are You Sammy ?

Chapter Nine.

Samantha - Lookie !! 3 chapters within a month ! I am on a serious roll right now. But the bad news about this chapter... I'm not going to update again till I get some more reviews. I'm averaging at about 4 reviews a chapter for these last couple I've updated compared to the 14 and 15 I got with the rest. If this story is getting stale and rubbish please tell me other-wise, I think I'm doing something wrong. Please guess it would really help if you told me.

The Mason's still lived in town and surprisingly were still together. They lived on the far outskirts of town, to themselves and on a low profile. Their farm house was rotting away and looked more like a horror movie set than a house were real people actually lived. Dean really wanted to be the one to bust them but John had been firm. He was on Baby-sitting duty. So Bobby and John were the ones who got to hear the magic, We did it, or rather Detective Peirce and Detective Brosnan were the ones to hear the confession. They broke pretty fast, under the delusion that they had gotten away with it. When you induce your own child's asthma attack, you very rarely ever get away Scott free. The only good thing that had came out of the kid's murder ?

Randy had been dry since that day.

Currently, John and Bobby were digging up Andrews bones to salt and burn. Soon the old family home would be angry spirit free and the family wouldn't have to put up with being thrown around like a chew toy.

" This is all thanks to you, Sammy. " Dean congratulated, waving a beer in the air. " You really did good. Research is so your thing man. The Winchesters are going to be unstoppable now. We got the muscle, we got the looks, " He pointed to himself earning a snort from Sam, " And now we got the geek ! Perfect. "

Sam took the boarder line compliment, just happy that he could help. " Jee, Thanks Dean. " He said with a little less enthusiasm than Dean had wanted. " Just glad I could be part of the hunt. " Sam slid up the sheets to his bed and pulled the dingy brown sheets around himself, taking in all the warmth it gave. He could feel the darkness at the edge of his consciousness. He hadn't realized he was that tired.

The room fell into silence, both brothers at a loss at what to say. Dean was the first to speak. It was a bit more of an emotional statement than Sam expected. " You... You have her eyes, you know. " Dean blurted out on his way over to his own bed, opposite to Sam.

" Mom ? " Sam replied in a small voice.

" Yeah. " He whispered back.

Sam mulled over the words a couple of times before reaching out and pulling the little chord which systematically turned off all the lights in the room. " Night, Dean. "

" Night, Sammy. "

" That's Sam. "

" Whatever. "

* * *

They left Apple Creek first thing the next morning, Sam barley registered leaving the motel let alone driving to another state. Between dozes Sam picked up bites and pieces of a conversation his Dad was having with Bobby and Dean. The next hunt was a Demon, and a pretty bad one by the sounds of things. Twelve deaths in the last two weeks. It was drawing a lot of attention from the hunting community but Bobby had nabbed it first.

" Yo, Samson... Rise and shine. " Sam reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked in yet another sunny day. Great another nice day.

" Yeah, I'm up. " He said as he scooted into a sitting position his limbs cracking. He mentally noted that sleeping curled up in the back of the impala was the wrong thing to do. After god knows how long, Sam had finally learned the name of his Dads, and soon to be Dean's, car. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

" Where are we ? "

" Bedford, Iowa. " Dean seemed hyped up. He had either had one too many coffee's this morning, or he was genuinely exited for this hunt. " Ready to his the books while Dad and Uncle Bobby go blues brothers on us ? "

" Blues Brother's ? "

" Man you were sheltered. Blues Brothers ! You know black suites, Black glasses... "

" Oh... Right. Okay ". Sam stuttered while pulling on his tan bomber jacket.

The impala grunted to a halt and Dean pushing the door open, pulling Sam out behind him before he even got the chance to move. Bobby and their Dad pulled away again looking smugger than usual.

The library was a large, really old looking building. All gray brick and fancy statues. This one made apple creek's library look like an out house. Inside the shelves were filled with books. No spaces. The computer stations were crammed into every corner there was in the place. It kicked the butt out of the single laptop in Apple.

" So, what are we here for exactly ? From what I heard, you guys know most of the info. " Sam said in a confused voice.

" You heard all that ? " Sam nodded in reply. " Right. Well, he does but, uh, we need to uh... do, stuff. "

" Your cracking, man. " Sam smirking and turn to face his brother. " What's going on, dude? "

Dean looked torn, half anxious, half nervous. It was kind of funny actually. " Okay, we've done all the work. I just wanted to... you know, hang. "

" Hang? "

" Am I speaking Ur-du to you ? Yes hang. We're brothers, man. Hanging is what we do... Isn't it ? " Dean was genuinely trying at this brother thing.

" Uh, I guess. I just never thought you would be the hanging type. I am a geek after all. " Dean playfully hit his shoulder. " Fine, but I know you don't want to hang out in a library, that's my thing. " Sam wanted Dean to be comfortable after all. " Why don't we... go get pie, or a burger ? "

" Veggie boy wants a burger ? " Dean teased.

" Hay ! I always eat your meaty breakfasts ! " Sam immediately shot back on the defensive.

" Well come on then geek boy. I want me some pie. "

* * *

" No answering the door, keep checking the salt lines. When we come back I'll knock twice, then what do you say ? "

" Is that my pizza. " Sam said in a monotone, clearly unamused.

" Yes, your double pepperoni and extra cheese has arrived. " Dean grinned and revealed white shiny teeth. He was loving this. Every single minute of it.

" You suck, Dean. "

" Yes I do. " He said and waggled his eye brows.

Dean pulled a small back pack onto his shoulder. Bobby was bringing the books and Dad, well he was the muscle. " Let's go. " He said and opened the door the lot of them exiting at the same time leaving Sam alone and bored already. He didn't think he would be left on his own this soon. Sam sighed and turned the television on ready for a night of boredom.

2 Hours Later ...

The television sucked. Most of the channels didn't even work. The ones that did were mostly porn and shopping channels. So, it was George Forman all the way. The back to back adverts were on all night, and Sam was currently watching the re-run for the ninth time. His eyes were stinging and he knew he needed sleep. It was getting late but his family shouldn't be much longer, should they ?

Sam peeped out of the dirty red curtains and checked the salt lines again. Everything was fine, nothing was broken or unusual. But when a soft knock came at the door Sam whirled with wide eyes. He had just checked outside, there had been no sign of anyone. Sam moved toward the door and stammered, " Is- Is, uh, that my pizza ? "

" Please help me. " Came a small voice, a child. She sounded just younger than Sam, and she sounded so scared.

" I'm sorry, I can't... You should go to the main office they have a phone. "

" So do you... " Came a desperate sounding reply, the girl was persistent. Perhaps she was connected to the hunt. Maybe she had been the next victim but got away ?

" Go over to the window. " Sam said and moved away from the door and over to the window, pulling back the curtains to reveal a teary eyed... angel.

The little girl was beautiful. She hand long white blond hair and tanned skin with eyes as blue as the ocean. The only thing that made her look wrong was the dirt that covered her white dress and the slight red puffiness of her eyes. Sam tip-toed to open the top of the window so he could speak to her.

" What's happened ? " He asked more concerned now that he could see her face.

" A monster... he wants me. Please help. " He cried and put a delicate hand on the window. She was reaching out for him.

" What monster ? " He asked trying to get a better idea of what he was dealing with, or what might be coming. " Describe it. "

" He looked normal. But his eyes.... Oh god, his eyes were evil. He could do these terrible things without even moving ! " He said become hysterical by the end. She kept looking around herself, she was scared the man was coming for her, and now Sam was sure that what they were dealing with was the Sam thing. " Please... Please let me in... Help me. " She whined getting so close to the window her breath steamed the window glass.

Sam pulled away from the window and dived for his phone speed dialing his brother, he answered right away.

" We're a bit busy here Sammy... " Sam could hear screaming.

" Dean there's a little girl at the door, she says that the Demon is after her. She's so scared. I'm... I'm gonna let her in. "

" What !! NO, Sam. You don't let anybody in ! " Dean yelled down the phone, " You wait till we come back. We're nearly done here. The demon is being exorcised as we speak. "

" Then I can let her in, because if you have the demon she won't be anything bad ! " Sam said back already moving toward the door. On the other end of the phone Sam could hear a struggle then a booming voice echoed down the phone, " Samuel Winchester, you will not open that door, you hear me ! " It was dad and he sounded very angry. " We are on our way now. " That was Dean. " Don't open the door. " The phone clicked off and Sam dropped it to the floor and went back to the window.

" My family are on there way... They can help you. " He said sadly.

" No ! Please he's coming !! I can see him !! Please !! " He screamed desperately clawing at the window and looking to the left in fear, Sam tried to see but the direction she was looking at was at too much of an angle. " Oh god, Please !! ".

Sam rushed over to the door and pulled it open, sending salt in every direction he had busted the line, and completely went against everything Dean and Dad had just said. " Hurry ! " He shouted to the little girl who shot into the room, Sam slammed the door and turned around to her. " I'm need to put the line back up. "

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " She said and put a hand on his arm.

" What ? " Sam said in shock.

" How else will I get back out silly. " She replied and blinked her eyes to reveal horrible black pits.

" Your a- "

" Demon, Yes. And you just let me in. "

Samantha - I'm going to update all my other stories until the reviews for this one go up a bit. Thanks guys though, I do love writting this !


	11. 10

**Are You Sammy ?**

**Samantha - **Hello !! Wow I am super happy at the progress of this story. Every time I post a new chapter I get a few more additional reviews :) This is awesome. For a 17 year old who was told they would flunk English and ended up passing and having a nice little fan base on here. Its seriously wonderful for me, he he. So totally had to give the chapter this name !!

**Chapter 11 - Let The Right One In....**

**Lily** took her time in torturing Sam. She slowly pulled a small blade out of the back outfit and ripped it down his skin repeatedly. Sam couldn't scream... wouldn't scream. But when she began to stick needles into his sides, he couldn't help but cry out in pain. It was like acid being emptied into his body slowly at first then faster and faster till he could barley handle it. If he could move he would have thrown her of but it was as if he was glued to the wall. He knew that Lily was behind the force.

With a sadistic smile Lily dropped the needles to the ground and let Sam fall along with them. He was broken.

" I'll wait for you, Sammy. " She muttered cryptically and disappeared back out into the night.

Sam lay in a crumple on the floor his little heart racing faster than a young child's ever should. His skin was paling quickly and a thick layer of sweat was forming, clotting the hair from his bangs. He could feel the fire working its way round his body through his bloodstream. It had crippled him and it was only the beginning. His body was changing and he was fighting it with all his might, for his new family and for his new life. He didn't want what was happening to him. All he wanted was a normal life. But as he lay on the cold floor, the motel room door open and letting in even more cold, he was slowly giving up hope.

His hair had darkened considerably to an almost black from his original chocolate brown. His skin was pale in comparison to his normal tanned healthy look. But these were only the physical changes. In his mind it was a battle ground. He was feeling new levels of pain and through that pain he could feel his anger steadily building. He was angry that Dean and John weren't here to help him, he was mad at himself for letting Lily in and most of all he was angry at his brother. He had promised to keep him safe. He had promised that nothing would happen to him... Then what the hell was happening right now ? He had left and Sam had got hurt.

Sam rolled over onto his side fighting the nausea and began to take it quick breathes to tide over the pain. He felt pathetic, just lying there in a heap looking like he had been beaten up by a school bully. Well he had been beaten by a four foot tall blond haired blue eyed toddler. Now that was embarrassing.

" SAM ! " Came a scream from the open door way, Sam reacted by screaming out in pain and flipping himself onto his back. He opened his eyes a crack as a pair of cold hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him onto there knee, it was John.

" Dad... " He muttered successfully as the older man placed his hand onto his forehead. It was soothing to say the least.

" He's burning up... Dean run him an ice bath. " His dad ordered and Sam could hear shuffling and the sound of the bath being turned on, he also heard Uncle Bobby cussing.

" John, they sucked him with the last needle. " So, Bobby had found the needle. Lily had left it behind, Sam didn't really think it had been in her nature to be reckless.

" Damn it. " Dad looked beaten himself. He had a large cut on his forehead and the blood caked around his eye, some of the blood had yet to dry and still trickle down the side of his cheek. His clothes were dirty and ripped in certain places. But his eyes shone with guilt and love, they teared slightly.

" Bobby, what's happening to my baby boy ? " John breathed broken. He had lost there mom and he had thought that he had lost his baby boy, then he had walked straight back into there lives to be taken away again. But he wasn't dying. That was for sure even though at times it did feel like he was... He was just becoming something that John didn't like. _God he is such a racist_.

Sam stopped breathing momentarily. That last comment hadn't been something he was thinking. A racist ? How was his dad a racist ?

_Your becoming a demon hybrid, Sammy. Johnny doesn't like demons. He is a racist. _

Sam tensed as the deep voice boomed in his head, it was a voice he recognized and wasn't his own. It was is fake father, Mr Forrester. Sam began struggling in his father's arms, Johns hands strengthened on his body but Sam continued to thrash wildly. He could hear someone screaming but he was only now realized that it was actually him.

" NO.... NO!!!.... NO.....! "

" Sam calm down, just calm it. " John said as he lifted him into the air and moved him... Straight into the ice bath. Sam screamed again louder this time and tried to pull himself out of the tub but found that a hand has stopping him from getting out. Sam's eyes shot open as he looked at Dean with as much anger as he could muster, he could feel his eyes glazing over but he let it happen. He could control when they turned now, and he wanted Dean to feel scared. What's scarier than an inhuman yellow ?

" Get off me... " He growled with venom. But Dean didn't let go, he just pushed harder and forced Sam's face under the water. He could hear Dean's voice through the water calling for their Dad, but the good thing was he did sound afraid.

Dean let him up out of the water to get a breath then forced him back under again as Bobby started to chant. It hurt like a bitch, he could feel his skin bubbling and his head felt like it was being pressed between two closing walls. This must be what it feels like when a demon got exorcised, but why would his own family want to exorcise him ? Why would they not try and help him ? Why would they just skip to the last option they had.

" I think it's working.... " He heard Dean say when he came up for the next breath, the water was bubbling and the temperature was steadily rising. He was struggling to understand why they were doing this when everything seemed to stop. The bubbling, Bobby's chanting and Sam's breathing. He didn't fully understand but he suddenly felt at peace. The feelings of anger and hate were suddenly gone. But he was brought out of the peace by a pounding on his chest and a push of oxygen into his lungs. This forced out a heck of a lot of water.

Sam coughed up the rest of the water and took in a well needed breath and opened his eyes to look into the concerned eyes of his only family.

" Dad? " He slurred and spat out the final remains of bath water. He realized he was on the floor, soaking wet.

" We thought we'd lost you for a second. " John said and brought Sam forward into an embrace. " It was an option Bobby had cooked up but we never wanted to use it. But after what Dean said... Sammy we had too. It'll give us time to figure this out. "

" What'd you do. " Sam felt sleepy but he wanted to know what had happened to him. He also felt guilty for wanting to scare Dean. Dean was his big brother and he was sure that if Dean had been in the motel room when Lily came he would have done something to protect him. That's what he promised.

" We closed off all that bad energy, son. Its lock up in here temporally. " Bobby chimed in and softly flicked the side of his head to back up his point. " No more nasty for a while and when it does want to come out and play, we will have a solution to get ride of all that bad stuff in you. "

" I heard him." Sam mumbled into the cloth of his father's flannel shirt. " I heard Mr. Forrester in my head, Dad. He can get into my head. " He was becoming agitated. It scared him that his fake demon father could do that to him, it wasn't right.

" Sammy calm down. " Now Dean was talking. Everyone was trying to comfort him. That's what family's do. " We will fix this.... I promise. "

" Okay. " Sam snuffled and pulled out of his father's embrace and onto an unsuspecting Dean. He was unresponsive at first but he came around and put his arms around him. Sam closed his eyes and refused to open them again. He needed sleep and he was sure that Dean was more than capable of lifting him up and putting him into bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Are You Sammy ?

Chapter Eleven - In Sickness And In Health.

**Samantha** - Here is another chapter !! OMG ! I am very happy. I have now reached 11,158 hits !! That's insane.... And I am 4 reviews away from 100. That is more than I could ever wish to achieve. So please guys read and review, you have no idea how happy this makes me. The reviews are slowing down extremely fast so lets get it back up!! 

..............................................................................................................................................................

**Sam** was quite the rest of the night and barely slept a wink. His mind was so mixed up in fear and anxiety that he couldn't even think of falling asleep. Next morning was the same as the previous night. Sam had closed back up on himself, picking away at his Macdonald's pancake and syrup breakfast in complete silence. Dean didn't like it, not one bit. He had worked on building a relationship with the kid and he couldn't bare to see it crumble and he couldn't stand to see his younger sibling in such a state. Dean was going to look after Sam. He was going to watch over him and protect him even if Sam hated it.

John and Bobby had noticed too. They saw how Sam averted his eyes when either of the three men looked at him. Bobby had placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder and Sam had jumped up from his seat and looked at Bobby like he had transformed into a Thunder Cat.

When John had suggested moving on, and everyone had agreed, Sam had pushed all his clothes into his duffel without the usual folding, Dean had simply watch in amazement. Sam had a kind of OCD when it came to that kind of thing but now he just didn't seem to care.

Dean packed just as quickly and dumped his duffel in the back of the impala along with Sam's which was sitting next to the back right Tyre. Dean joined Sam in the back of the car and waited for their father and uncle to join them. It took a little more time than the two expected but when they finally got into the front seats an awkward journey began.

John had put AC/DC on and blasted it up high, loosing himself in the road. Bobby was too busy research god knows what. Dean settled his gaze on Sam and got himself comfortable.

It wasn't too long until, " Stoop looking at me, Dean. " Sam said half an hour into the car journey, his voice low and angry.

" What makes you think I'm looking at you ? I could be looking out your window. "

" I'm not stupid, man. I've been watching you out of the corner of my eye. Now quit it. "

" Why ? " Dean challenged defiantly.

" Why ?? Would you like me to go into detail ? Maybe spell it out for you ? " Sam had turned to face Dean, raising his voice. He looked like the mirror image of their Dad when he got going. Sam still had the baby face but his eyes were too old for him.

" Why are you acting like this, Sammy. "

" Its Sam, Okay ? "

" No, its Sammy. Sammy my kid brother. Sammy the pain in my ass. Sammy the little shit who wont answer my question ! " Dean was starting to loose it, and he barely pulled was able to stop himself from smacking Sam across the back of the head.

" No. "

" Answer the damn question, little brother. " Dean growled back at Sam.

" N-O."

Dean slid closer to Sam unbuckling his seat belt and letting it fall off his lap. John sent a shifty glance back over his shoulder but kept his mouth shut. He wanted his boys to work through their issues on there own.

" You stupid little son-of-a-bitch, do you hear yourself right now ? I need you to talk to me, man. I'm trying you help your stubborn ass! Your my little brother and I love you, I do. But when you act like this I seriously wanna kick your ass. " Dean breathed and calmed himself slightly. But not fully, " Do you know what it was like for us last night ? We hate seeing this happening to you. We wanted you to have a semi-normal life. And I promise you we are trying to stop these.... Changes and I am going to do everything in my power to save you. I swear. So, boo-hoo to you, you feel bad. Well get over it and suck it up because we can't help you if you can't help yourself. You need to be strong. "

Sam's eyes had widened and the cold look had gone. He had his puppy dog gaze back and they were tearing.

" I'm sorry... Again. " Sam whispered and fought the tears that dripped down his cheeks making them rosy. His nose turning a delicate pink.

" God, your such a girl " Dean laughed and punched his kid brothers shoulder, before sliding back over to his seat and buckling back up. " Now, I want you to sleep you look like death warmed over. "

" Gee, thanks. "

" No talking. Sleep. "

" Aye, Aye captain. " Sam mocked and placed his cheek on the cool glass window, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

" You did good, son. " John praised.

" Thanks Dad. "

..............................................................................................................................................................

**Howard Inn**

**The Following Day ...**

" Stop cheating ya big Jerk !! " Sam yelled playfully and smacked his remaining cards down on the rickety old table. It creaked with the impact.

" No cheating here young Padowaan. You just suck. "

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back, he was a bad loser. Then again so was Dean, but Dean rarely lost a game so that side of him rarely reared its ugly head.

" I've lost interest, now. " Sam moaned and stuck his tongue out.

" God, Childish much ? " Dean said then stuck his own tongue out back. It made Sam laugh, so it was worth it. " Got anything else in mind ? Maybe snakes and ladders, that's a cute little game for you. After all Poker is a man's game. "

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder in irritation. " How about some TV ? Just until Dad and Uncle Bobby get back. That man can always find a hunt Can't he ? ". Sam blurted referring to their Dad.

" I think this was Uncle Bobby's doing. "

The brother's laughed and turned the television onto the only sport's channel the Inn provided. Soccer Saturday was good enough to keep there attention. In fact it allowed the brother's to bond in the usual manly way. Arguing with each other over scores, eating chips and on occasion throwing them at each other. Sam wouldn't stop talking after the game had finished. So much so that Dean was forced to turn off the television to concentrate on his little brother. As the time passed, Sam's mouth slowed and his skin became pale.

" Hay, Sammy you feeling okay ? " For the second time in two days, Dean was concerned.

" Dean, I'm not feeling well. "

......................................................................................................................................................

Dean wrapped his little brother in the spare motel room sheet gently, the younger boy was shaking and his skin had turned practically turned translucent. He had developed a cold sweat and to tell the truth looked worse than death.

Dean raised Sam from the couch and placed him between the cover's of his bed, propping his head up with a pillow. Dad and Bobby were literally minutes away from getting back from the hunt and for that, Dean was glad. He needed there help. He just hoped that they wouldn't be late. Every so often Dean would check on Sam, Placing a cool cloth on his head. When black veins had began to develop around the lid's of Sam's eyes, Dean checked the rest of his body. The only other place the veins had developed were from his finger nail beds and around the tips of his finger's. Even as Dean watched he could see them becoming larger and more prominent. The veins slowly crawled forward across his skin, over his face and up his arms.

This wasn't a regular illness. This had something to do with the Demon Blood dosage or the incantation they had attempted to stop the progression of said Demon Blood. Whichever it was, it wasn't working very well within him. Dean sat down next to Sam and pulled the sweat soaked bangs from Sam's eyes.

" De'n. " Sam mumbled, his eyes barely open. But through the little gap, solid black eyes were noticeable.

" Hay there Sammy. You gonna stay awake for me? You'll want to see Dad and Uncle Bobby when they come back won't you ? " Dean tried patting Sam's hand. " Just keep those lady killer eyes open, okay ? "

" Can't." Sam moaned as his stomach rolled. " What's wr'ng with me ? "

" Just a fever, Buddy. " Dean lied. " Some over night bed rest and you'll be right as rain. "

Dean couldn't bare to worry Sam anymore. He had had enough to put up with over the past couple of days that he was unsure what more bad news would do to him.

When three very loud knocks echoed through the room, Dean shot from the bed to the peep hole in the front door. It was Bobby and their Dad, looking worn out and gruff faced. Dean through open the door and let his worrying expression sink into the two older hunter's.

" Dad, its Sammy. "

............................................................................................................................................

**Samantha** - Please review, guys. I seriously love to see what you think :) Plus if you have any idea's in which you would like to see happen in the next chapter, Please feel free to leave them in your reviews and I will gladly incorporate them into the next instalment.


	13. Chapter 12

**Are You Sammy ?**

**Chapter Twelve -****Good By Illness, Hello Problems****.**

**Samantha - **Hay Guys. Just a little heads up and a chance for you to prepare yourselves. There will be a lot of updates from all my stories this month and next... Probably up till christmas in fact. Not just on this one but on them all... I will be updating each once a week but If I am especially inspired it may be a couple of times a week. But I am going to ask you guys one question which I would feel happy If you anwsered in your reviews. Do you all think my spelling and Grammer is horedous ? If you think this please tell me I have had a few mentions of this and it makes me sooooo self concious because I thought I had improved. Thank You guys so much for all your reviews and please review if you read, Because I do love hearing what you have to say and If you want something in the story please don't hesitate to pop it in your review because I would totally add it to make my readers happy. Within reason ! :)

**...**

**John** bought every type of asprin, Cold and Flu medication, Fever pills and illness related substances her could find. Even including heart burn liquid, he was insuring he hit every base even if the base didn't exist just yet. Carefully, John would raise his sick son's head and gently push the small plastic cup of medicine between his lips, wanting to make the experience as easy as possible. Every four hours the routine was the same with a different medicine, deprite to see if any actually made a change.

Dean also did his part by bathing his little brother in ice baths when his skin burned at a dangerous level. Sam would weakly complain but sucumbed to the icy chill within seconds each dip.

Sam would slip in and out of conciousness through-out the day and to the men's dismay, had to be woken up regularly for check ups and medicine. The young boy was so out if it, it made Dean wonder if he even knew what the heck was going on.

When John and Bobby had arrived back, Dean had told them everything and was happy to see John's reaction was Fatherly in everyway instead of the stiff upper lip of a hunter.

...

_**John pushed past his oldest son and barreled into the room with a reckindeled worry for his youngest. John tentively reached down and stroked Sam's cheeck, his hand soaking up the sweat which lay in small bubbles all over. His hand rested on his Sam's shoulder as he lowered himself to the bed and looked at him with strickened eyes. The eyes of a desprite Father. All he wanted was for his youngest boy to get through all of the mayhem he had to suffer, but even now he was back with his real family things just didn't seem to be getting any better. **_

_**" How long has he been like this? " John asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He was showing his true emotions. Emotions that weren't laced in revenge or the world of hunting. Emotions that were true to a Father who cared about the well-being of his familiy and not just the next hunt.**_

_**The strong willed John Winchester had finally been broken, for the time being anyway.**_

_**" Not long, roughly twenty minutes or so. But he just got so ill, so fast."**_

_**" We'll fix this, son. " Bobby said from behind Dean. Bobby had been silently observing the Winchesters from the door but now decided that his in put was needed. **_

_**" How can we? " Dean burst earning a shocked look from Bobby, " He's sick but its no ordinary illness! No one gets sick that fast! And the veins... I've never seen anything like it. " **_

_**Dean was referring to the black spider leg veins that ran across his brothers face in intricate patterns. It was unsettling to see the contrast, it made Sam's skin look so pale.**_

_**" Dean, calm down. " Bobby urged. Of course he would try to calm down but he knew it would take until Sam was on the road to recovery that he would truely calm it. Instead of shouting, he resorted to clenching his fist. **_

_**" I'm going to save my baby boy, Dean. Don't you worry about that. "**_

...

Even though Dean was concered for Sam, It warmed his heart to see his Father actually being... Well a Father.

" Hows you doing? " Dean asked hovering over his Dad's shoulder his eyes firmly planted on Sam's closed ones. He actually looked peaceful.

" I think he's finally through the worst. His fever broke about a half hour ago and the veins, as you can see yourself, have started to clear. " Dean could hear the relief in his voice. Sam was getting better and it had only taken two days. When Dean had got the Flu when he was a child, he was bed ridden for a month. But then again, John hadn't played the good doctor for that either. He had been made to look after himself, as he had done most of his life.

Sam had begun regaining his olive sheen and his cheeks had turned a delicate colour of rose. Even though the veins hadn't completely disappeared they were now hardly visable, unless you got within comfort space that is. The kid had been through hell over the past couple of days but it was good to see he had finally pulled through.

" Do you think it was something to do with the injections? " Dean pressed on.

" Maybe. I don't know yet. It could be it finally leaving his system ?" It was a good theory but only time would tell what the outcome of the illness would be.

For the first time in hours, John got to his feet and made his way over to the steaming coffee pot heated by Bobby. The man knew when the right time for a coffee was and had prepared it to draw John in. He really needed it.

" Your a natural, you know. " John stated cryptically between sips of coffee.

" A natural what ? "

" Big brother. You two have this connection. Its like you've never been apart. "

" Thanks, D-"

"-ad." Sam's weak voice finished for Dean. Both Winchesters turned sharply and dashed over to Sam's side, Bobby appearing from the bathroom moments later joined them.

After a moment, Sam began to open his eyes then blinked rapidly trying to clear his blurry vision.

" Glad to see those peepers open, Sam. " Bobby said proudly and gently patted Sam's shoulder.

" What happened?"

" You've been real sick, Sammy. " Dean filled in. The last thing Sam remembered was spending quality time with Dean then... Boom. Nothing.

" Are you sure I wasn't hit by a train? Or maybe something bigger. Because this headache is killing me. " Sam rubbed his temples. " And I have a weird craving for cheese?" He added with a ghost of a smile.

" One extra large death by cheese pizza, coming up. " Dean headed for the phone at a fast pace, over-joyed by the fact that Sam wanted to eat and not just puke his guts out.

" Do you really think thats best, Dean." Okay, the Fatherly instinct was begining to get a little annoying now.

" The kid wants pizza, Dad. You gotta give him that or he'll hulk out on you. "

Sam laughed softly. He liked his big brother jokes, especially when they weren't directed at him.

" You like that, Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. " Thought you would. One large pizza coming up!... again. "

...

To everyone's suprise, Sam chomped down most of the pizza, leaving only single slices for the men. It didn't bother them too much, though. Sam needed the food more than they did, and of course having a car and a diner only a few minutes down the road meant they wouldn't starve.

Within the next few days, Sam had built up his strength enough to get out of bed and was actively helping out with cleaning the hunting equiptment and helping his brother clean out the impala. Dean had spent time teaching Sam how to hold and gun the proper way and was building up to showing him how to shoot it. It was a skill he would eventually need to learn.

" So, when do I get to shoot for real. Like at monsters and stuff. " Sam asked whilst cleaning out a .45.

" No time soon. " Was his brothers simple reply.

" In a few years yet, Sammy. There is still a lot you need to learn first. Don't ever be in a rush to grow up. Because once you do, its a hard life. " John preached like he had rehersed the mini lecture. For all Sam knew, he had rehersed it.

" Aw, ok. "

" We'll be leaving in the morning. Got another hunt I want to get done. " John continued on, oblivous to Sams huff.

" So, I get to help? Doing some research for you? "

John nodded and packed away the revolver her had been cleaning and loading.

" I don't think you should, lil' bro. You should just quite while your ahead and chill. "

_Stupid, Dean. Always think's he know's best. I don't want to take it easy, I don't even want to research I want to get out in the game and kill something!_

Sam gasped at the sudden burst of what he reconned was his 'Inner Voice'.

_Wouldn't it be fun to play with the gun? Shoot the gun? Kill with the gun?  
_

Sam dropped the shotgun he had been cleaning and jumped back from it, his eyes firmly locked on his bed which was currently littered with weapons.

_Shoot the gun. Shoot Dean._

" Sam are you okay?"

_Of course I'm ok. Its you that won't be._

" Earth to Sam. You with me there little brother? "

Deans strong arms around his shoulders snapped him out of his inner monologue.

" I - Uh, Thought I saw a spider. " Lying wasn't a particular strength, but he hoped it was enough to get him out of the situation he had gotten himself into.

" A spider. " Dean teased. " God, your such a girl. " Sam knew he had made it through this one, but was worried about where the voice had came from. It could have been him after all. Could it?

**...**

**Samantha - **Hay guys. I worked particulalrly hard on this chapter as I want my writing to improve and I'm not to happy about what I've produced so far. So I hope this is a better chapter than some of the previous. Please R & R because that tells me if I'm doing good enough for you!


	14. Chapter 13

**Are You Sammy?**

**Chapter Thirteen - Into The Green.**

**Samantha- **In a particularly creative mood, So I thought I would pop up another chapter. Slightly concerned that I only got one review for the previous chapter but its still early days on that one. I am going to continue posting chapters regularly but If the reviews drop below my target I'll take that as the story has lost popularity so it would be stopped. But let's not start that chit chat, I am just into writing so much right now that I don't care at this point in time. :D

...

**Three** Food stops and to rest room breaks later... The impala rolled into the small town of Banner Elk, North Carolina. Children has been reported missing through-out the week, And sadly turned up dead only twenty four hours after worried parents called the cops. Seemed like the town might have a serial killer problem, But what the local newspaper had failed to mention in the reports was the fact that every child had been found with there faces frozen in fright and there hair completely white. Certainly one of the more serious hunts. Because when children where involved, John made it his problem to get rid of the nasty before anymore died.

John suspected a Fear demon. The hunt wouldn't take to long and after the hunt, John promised they would take a break and lay low for a while before picking up the trail of ' Mr Forrester'.

Sam and Dean had spent the remainder of their day after arriving, Collecting information about the disappearances and background information on the children involved. A total of four children had disappeared that week, a 5th child had disappeared the day before arriving in the small town.

" They all had green eyes. " Sam annouced as soon as he passed within the threshold of their newest motel room. " They were all between Seven and Thirteen years old, But yesterday another boy disappeared and he was seventeen."

" The kid's name was Lee Thomson. Perfect school record just like the other kid's. Even the youngest kid was a baby genius. " Dean had never been particularly good in school. Eventually, He had just given up. He had no academic future anyway.

" So, it is children and Teenagers this thing is targeting. " Bobby drawled and both brother's nodded in unison.

" I think we are dealing with a fergery. A type of fear demon who disguises itself as a child. They tend to stick to tree dominating area's... Place's where there are Lot's of spot's to hid. "

" Speaking of tree's me and Sammy found out that every single one of the kid's disappeared at dusk in the park at the south edge of the town. "

John flicked through the brother's note's and newspaper copies including the new article on Lee. His head bobbed in a nod every so often as the boys watched in silence. After a while, John handed the copies over to Bobby who read through them briskly.

" Good work, Boys. You make a good team. " Praise was always a great sign from John.

" Have to confuse. Sam actually did most of it. He's one kick ass little researcher. "

" Dean slacked off as usual. " Sam received a playful push for that one.

" I was helping! I supervised you writing!" Which again was a total lie. What Dean actually meant was he supervised the young librarian the whole time, constantly flashing her his million watt smile.

Bobby could see straight through Dean, " Boy, I believe your brother on this one. Research isn't your thing. Now hunting and womanizing is more up your street. "

" We'll check out the forest tonight. Sammy, Your coming too. But you stay in the car. "

Sam's eyes dimmed slightly at the prospect of a night alone in the Impala. Dean on the other hand was pleased, John had decided to bring Sam with them. The closer he was to them, the safer he would be. No travelling all the way back to the motel for check-ups.

...

_**I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes**_

It was the fourth time the song, 'Paint It Black' had played on the radio that night. Sam was being driven up the wall with the lack of his style of music and the repeating songs wasn't doing him much good either. With it being nearly midnight the music generally repeated because normally people where in bed and not bothering to listen.

Sleeping in the car hadn't particularly worked out either. His back ached with the awkward positioning he often found himself in. When his family got back to the Impala they were in for a very cranky welcome.

_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black**_

Sam banged his head down on his lap and sighed deeply. The song seemed to be going on forever...

When Sam reluctantly pulled his head back up, he was surprised to see a little boy standing in front of the impala. His wide terrified eyes locked with Sam's own. The boy's close were ripped slightly at the edges and he looked dirty and alert. Sam instantly jumped into action assuming that the boy could be the next victum of the fergery. After all it looked like the boy had been running away from something.

Sliding the window down slowly, Sam stuck his head out the window and in a low steady voice tried to talk to the scared looking boy. " Are you OK? ".

The boy looked at Sam in silence.

" I know your scared but you don't need to be anymore, my family is stopped what did this to you. " Sam remembered the last time he tried to help a scared child. It hadn't worked out particularly well for him in the end. But Sam always wanted to see the good in people, so was giving the boy the benefit of the doubt.

" You can come sit in here with me and I can call my brother. "

The boy began to shake his head frantically, As he backed away from the Impala. " No one can help me." He muttered over and over.

" Please. I promise we can help you. You just need to trust me. "

The boy continued to back up until he hit a tree and dashed behind it and out of sight. Sam temporarily fought with his better judgement, he knew he should stay in the car but he also knew the boy needed him.

Sam thrust open the door and shot into the forest after the boy. He could see the boy running in the distance and sped up to catch him.

" WAIT!" Sam yelled when the boy disappeared into a gap in the rocks... A cave.

Without thinking, Sam ran in after him and into the darkness, It engulfed him entirely. Blinking frantically against the darkness, Sam moved further into the cave his hand moving along the wall as a guide.

" Kid? " He whispered apparently to himself. " Look, this isn't the best place to be right now. Just come out. "

There was still no answer, so for the first time that night Sam did the right thing and headed back outside and cautiously headed back for the car.

" I thought you were going to help me... "

Sam jumped and whirled back round to look at the mouth of the cave. The scared boy he had followed to the cave stood hunched in the doorway, His clothes soaked in blood and his hands desperately trying to keep his insides... Well inside.

" You said you could help me... YOU LIED !"

" You-Your not... Human. " Sam stuttered realising how big his mistake had been. He had been a fool again. This mistake was going to cost him, Big Time.

" Well done. I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself. I needed help and you just had to offer it. I'm so glad you did... Your just my type. " The boy smiled and lent forward dropping his hands and allowing a shower of blood and guts to fall free. Sam psychically heaved at the sight as he realized the boy was right. He fit the criteria, young and green eyed. Sam needed to stand his ground, his family were out here somewhere and they would find him before anything could happen, Couldn't they?... WRONG !

The boy lunged forward and tackled Sam to the ground, his mouth open in a feral growl. " I'm hungry, Sammy. And your _sooo_ scared. "

Before the boy could get any closer, A force pushed the kid off and sent him flying back into the wall of the cave. Sam leaped to his feet and laughed in disbelief. He knew he had done that, He had felt it deep within himself like a energy being pushed out of his body.

" What is this? " The boy snarled as it revealed a pair glowing red eyes.

" A surprise is it? Shocked one of your targets is on a level playing field for once? "

_Try it again. _His little inner voice perked up. Sam was running on pour adrenaline and at this point in time, Sam wasn't up for arguing.

Sam closed his eyes and imagened choking the boy. When strangled sounds reached Sam's ears he through open his eyes and smiled proudly. " Sorry but I'm off the menu... DEAN!"

The boy held pressed against the wall until Sam could see the outlines of his Brother, Bobby and his Dad. He wasn't going to tell them what happened, That was another secret he would keep to himself. He knew his family was worried enough for one life time and adding Psychic Boy Wonder and evil inner voices to the list was not a good idea.

" Get back to the damn car, Sam. Your in a lot of trouble. "

**Samantha - **Thats it for another chapter. I hope you love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
